


Doctor Who Crossover and Unhappy Families: A Tribute to Anne Higgins

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written years ago (2002) for a discussion list.</p>
<p>Actually the Dr Who association is pretty much irrelevant - it's just time travel.</p>
<p>For those not familiar with the Anne Higgins universe: a major premise is that Cowley is Bodie's father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who Crossover and Unhappy Families: A Tribute to Anne Higgins

"You all right, mate?" Bodie asked anxiously as Doyle staggered out of the police box and into his welcoming arms.

"Yeah...." Doyle stared around bemused.

"Where did you get to?"

"Scotland. First World War. Look, pet, I met this girl.... Well, I was so bloody lonely there without you.... I shacked up with her because... well, her husband was at the front...never used to mess with married birds, but she was so lonely too...."

"That's all right, sunshine," Bodie soothed him. "You've come back to me now, right?"

"Yes, but...oh christ, Bodie, I knocked her up! I think I'm Cowley's father!"

 

 

Doyle was close to tears of frustration.

"Look, pet," he started.

Bodie shook his head, avoiding his touch, staring blankly.

"Look," Doyle tried again. "Don't you understand? The blood tests..."

"Not that," Bodie muttered.

"What, then? Somebody else was your dad's father. You're not related to me. George's mother wasn’t just cheating on her husband - it was me, too. But - "

"No good." Bodie swallowed painfully. "Once I started thinking of you as Grandpa - I can't get that out of my head."

Tolstoy was right, Doyle thought, despairing. Every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way.


End file.
